


Spider-Man and Spider-Woman

by DarthFett1218



Category: Avengers (Movies), MCU, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: F/M, Kidnapping, Love saves all, MJ gets powers, Mind Control, Multi, Pre-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Secret Villains, Vulture Returns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2019-09-21 04:11:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17036399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarthFett1218/pseuds/DarthFett1218
Summary: Peter is dating MJ. Peter takes MJ on a swing when going to the Avengers Compound, but then Vulture returns with mention of new friends and kidnaps MJ and some of Peter’s blood. What’s Vulture planning? Who are his friends? Read the story to find out.DISCONTINUEDALTERNATE STORY CAN BE FOUND AS 'SPIDER-MAN AFTERMATH'





	1. An “Ordinary” Day

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, everyone! Thank you for checking out my story. I’ve wanted more fanfics about MJ getting powers since I started reading about MJ and Peter. And then I also wanted to see her in action! So, I decided to do it myself. After the success my Talent Show stories got,  
> (https://archiveofourown.org/series/1179044)  
> I decided to come back. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy the story!

It was a normal day at school. Peter and MJ were dating, Ned was eyeballing Betty Brant, and Flash was being a jerk. Normal day. Until Peter got a call from Tony Stark asking if he could come to the compound tonight. So now Peter has to talk to MJ about it, since they had a date planned tonight. Peter waited till lunch to ask her. 

“Hey, MJ,” Peter started. “Um, you know how we were planning to go out tonight?”

MJ glared at him. “Don’t you dare, Parker.”

Peter rubbed his neck. “You see, Mr. Stark wants me to come to the compound tonight. Something about the suit. So I said I would talk to you first, and he said I could bring you with me, would that would ok?”

Ned stared at Peter. “You’re going to bring her to the Avengers compound before me? That is so uncool, dude.”

Peter glared at Ned. “Is that ok, MJ?”

“Fine,” MJ said. “It better be one heck of a place though, Peter.”

“Don’t worry, it is! It’s really cool.” Peter thought for a second. “Hey, would you want t me to swing you there?”

Ned put his head on the table. “That is so unfair.” 

MJ smiled at him. “Sure, Peter. I’d love to make Ned even more jealous.”

Peter grinned. “Great!”

A few hours later...

“Woohoo!” MJ screamed. “This is so much fun!”

“I know, right?!” Peter said back. “Ok, we’re getting close. Just a few more-“

“Peter!” MJ yelled. “Look!” She pointed down to an alleyway where thugs were robbing a man. 

“Shoot,” Peter said. “Ok, uh, I’m going to set you down on this rooftop, and then I’ll go help him.”

Peter set MJ down on the roof. “Ok, wait here.” He then jumped down to the alley. 

“Hey guys!” He said to the thugs. “What did this guy do to- hey, get back here!”

The thugs started to run as soon as they saw Spider-Man.

Peter sighed. “Hey, dude, are you ok?”

The man who was being robbed pointed behind him, then proceeded to run away himself. 

What’s back here? Peter thought. Then he saw the laptop that had a piece of paper taped to it. For Spider-Man, play me. Great. What is this?

Peter played the video opened on the laptop. 

Adrian Toomes appeared in the screen.  
“Hey, Pete. How are you? Now, you’re probably confused as to why there’s a video of me talking to you. Well, it’s for two reasons. 

“One, I wanted to let you know that I’m out, and I have powerful friends now. Very influential. But don’t worry, I won’t tell them who you are. Liz loved you, and I won’t betray her to get you. 

“Two, I had to distract you. Sorry, Pete.”

Distract me? From what? Peter thought. 

“Peter!” MJ yelled. 

“MJ! I’m com- Ah!” Peter felt a sharp pain in his back. 

“Sorry, kid. Need this.” He heard behind him. Peter turned around. 

“Vulture.”

He was holding a syringe filled with red liquid. My blood, Peter thought. 

“Oh, I also need her.” Vulture flew up and grabbed MJ. 

“Peter! Help!” MJ screamed. 

“Put her down!” Peter yelled. 

“Afraid I cant do that. My friends and I need her for something. What it is, you’ll have to wait and see.”

That when Peter noticed the new booster on Vulture’s wings. 

“No,” he said to himself. 

“Bye, Pete!” Vulture flew off, with MJ screaming until he could no longer hear them. 

“NOOOOOO!” Peter yelled.


	2. Kidnapped

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MJ wakes up in a dark room and has a talk with the Vulture before a mystery man appears...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, everyone! Sorry about the delay, I don't really have a good excuse. After Christmas I was playing MarioKart, but before Christmas I was just procrastinating. So, sorry! As a little Christmas gift, I'm going to upload two chapters today. So, enjoy this one, and be on the lookout for chapter 3 soon!

Michelle woke up to see a dark room. She was standing, but not of her own accord. She saw she had chains on her wrists and ankles keeping her upright against the wall. The she looked at her surroundings a bit more. It was a small room, about 5 feet by 7 feet, and 7 feet up. To her estimation sat least. There was a door in the corner, and next to it was a small candle. Then she saw something else. Or, someone else.

"YOU!!!" she screamed.

On the wall in front of her was Adrian Toomes, the Vulture, the man who captured her.

"Where are we? What did you- wait," MJ looked at him a bit more. "Why are you chained up?"

Indeed, Adrian was chained up just like her. 

"Well, Michelle, it seems I was betrayed," Adrian said.

"What happened? Why did you take me?"

"I'm so glad you asked."

Adrian proceeded to tell MJ what happened.

***

Adrian woke up in a dark room. The same one in fact, that they were in now. He was tied down to a chair.

"Mr. Toomes," a voice said in the dark. "So glad you could join us."

"Where am I? What do you want with me?" Adrian said into the dark.

"I want Spider-Man."

"No," Adrian said. "I'm not doing that anymore. I need to get out so I can see my wife and daughter."

The man snorted. "Well then, you'll be happy to know that you can see your daughter now."

The man brought out a laptop and opened it. On the screen was Liz, his daughter, tied up to a chair and beaten.

Adrian, not moving his eyes from Liz's beaten form, asked, "What do you want with Spider-Man?"

From the light projected from the laptop, Adrian could see the man smile. "Who is he?"

Adrian shook his head. "I'll attack him for you, I'll take one of his loved ones, but I won't say who he is. I won't betray my daughter."

The man frowned. "Fine. I want his blood."

Adrian frowned. "His blood?"

"You see, my client and I wish to make invincible spider soldiers. And for that, we need his blood."

"Fine. But I'll need my suit."

"We have that ready for you. Do the job, and your daughter will go back to her mother."

The man opened the door as other men came in with Adrian's Vulture outfit.

"Oh, and also, that thing about his loved ones? Bring one of them with you."

Later, after the last chapter...

"There you go, Spider-Man's blood and Michelle Jones, one of his loved ones."

"Great work, Vulture," said the man, blacked out on a computer screen. "Your daughter will be set free."

Adrian let out a breath.

"However, I can't say the same about you."

Adrian looked at the giant screen in confusion, before hearing someone behind him then blacking out.

***

"Then I woke up when you screamed at me," Adrian finished.

"Sorry," MJ apologized. "But, why did they keep you here?"

"My guess? They want to use the tech in my wings for their spider soldiers."

MJ nodded. "Makes sense. So, you have no idea who's doing this?"

"Me, Miss Jones," said a voice from the doorway. "I am."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooh, a cliffhanger? Who's the man leading the whole operation? Find out in the next chapter! Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed! Look out for chapter 3 soon!


	3. Locating MJ

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter calls upon his friends in order to locate the kidnapped MJ.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All right, finally getting this chapter out. Thanks for waiting. I had to rewrite this chapter after moving to a new school and having to get a new computer. But this time, I promise I will upload Saturday. Thanks again for waiting, sorry for making you wait so long. Enjoy!

"My name is Wilson Fisk, Miss Jones. Or can I call you MJ?" the man, apparently named Wilson, said as he stepped out of the shadows.

"No," MJ spat at him. "No, you may not."

He was a big man. Not as in fat, but not muscular either. Just... very broad shouldered.

"Well, MJ, I'm happy to see you've been acquainted with your captor," Fisk responded coldly.

"Screw you, you..."

"Now, now, Adrian, wouldn't want to damage the child's ears."

MJ scowled. "Spider-Man will find me, and he'll kick your butt."

Fisk merely smiled. "Oh, I want him to find you, yes, but he won't be hurting anyone but you." He snapped his fingers. "Take her to the lab," he said as goons came through the door and grabbed MJ.

***

Peter was swinging through the city, desperately trying to call his best friend. "Dang it, Ned, pick up!" Who wasn't exactly there for him right now. Peter was swinging over to Ned's, where he knew Ned had his computer(obviously), and was trying to call him in advance. "Karen, try again," Peter said to his AI, who responded by calling Ned again. 

"Hey, Pete, now's not really a goo-" Ned started, before Peter cut him off.

"MJ's been kidnapped, I'm coming over."

Over the phone, Peter heard a squeak, a thump, and then some mumbling, before Ned said, "Ok, but um... Betty's here."

Peter sighed. "Ok. Ok. It's about time she found out."

"Oh. Ok." Peter heard more mumbling, before Ned said, "When are you going to get here?"

"Now," Peter said, before he hung up and landed on the fire escape outside Ned's window.

***

"He hung- whoa!" Ned exclaimed, before hearing the thump outside his window and seeing Spider-Man there.

"Ned, what is this all about?" Betty asked, kind of annoyed at her boyfriend.

Ned sighed as he walked over to the window. "He'll explain."

Just as Betty was about to ask who Ned was talking about, Spider-Man jumped through the window and said, "Ned. Tracker. Find her."

Ned saluted before grabbing his laptop and hopping on his bed as Spider-Man started pacing. Betty just stared in awe at the fact that Ned-her boyfriend-knew and worked for Spider-Man. Ned saw Betty staring and cleared his throat. Spider-Man stopped and looked at him, to which Ned jerked his head at Betty. "Right, Betty," She heard Spider-Man grumble before turning to her. She heard him sigh before he said, "Betty, there's something you need to know." He then reached up to grab his mask, pulling it off to reveal...No way...No freakin' way. Peter "Puny" "Penis" Parker, was Spider-Man. "Peter...You're...Spider-Man...?"

He showed a soft smile. "Yeah. Yeah, I am."

"Woah," Betty said, before her eyes starting drifting to his muscles. Ned, being ever watchful of her, noticed and cleared his throat. When she didn't look away, he said, "Betty." She gave him an angry look. Hey, you can't blame her. Teenage girl with hormones and all. That was what was going through her mind as she started staring again. "Betty," Ned said a bit more forcefully. "Stop staring." Peter, having just noticed what she was doing, looked embarrassed. 

"Wait," Betty said, remembering Spider- Peter saying 'Find her.' "Who are you looking for?"

Peter hung his head. "MJ. Vulture's back, and he kidnapped her."

"Vulture?" Ned groaned. "I thought he was trying to go straight for Liz."

"Yeah, well, something happened," Peter said. "What's the status on MJ?"

"I can't find her. The signal on her tracker is being blocked by something I can't get through." Betty started at this. "Tracker?" she said, glaring at Ned and Peter. Ned hid his face as Peter hung his head before Peter said, "Yes, you have one too."

Betty glared at Ned harder. "We're talking about this later." He responded squeakily with, "Yes, ma'am."

Peter looked at Ned. "What do you mean you can't get through it?" Ned just stared at him, clearing thinking, 'Really?' Peter sighed. "Give me a minute," he said, walking back onto the fire escape. "I have to make a call."

A few minutes later, as Betty was finishing her 'talk' with Ned, Peter came back, saying, "He's on his way."

Betty and Ned looked at him, and said, "Who?" Peter sighed(he does that a lot, doesn't he?) before staring at Ned and saying, "You know who." Ned dropped his mouth at that. Betty, not wanting to be left out, asked, "Who?"

Ned stared at her and said, "He told Tony Stark-Iron Man-to come to my house. MY house, Betty." He started squealing like a little girl. Peter face palmed as Betty dropped her mouth as well. "Seriously?" she asked, staring at Peter, who merely nodded his head. Betty proceeded to squeal like a slightly older little girl.

After a few minutes, they heard a roaring, then a crash as Iron Man landed on Ned's fire escape. "Hey, kid."

Because I'm lazy, I really don't want to rewrite the interaction, but Ned and Betty fangirl for a few minutes.

Peter cut in, saying, "Sorry guys, Mr. Stark, but we need your help locating MJ."

Tony laughed, saying, "Always trust Peter to blow the party." Peter glared at him. Tony composed himself before saying, "But he's right. Ned, give me your computer."

Ned handed over his computer before Tony took one look at the coding on the screen and said, "Are you kidding me?"

Peter said, "What?"

Tony looked at him as he said, "I recognize this. I've already hacked it, and it took me forever, but this is what the start was like."

"So you know where she is?" Betty asked.

"Yes, and unfortunately," he paused before looking down. "She's at Oscorp."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooh, boy, Oscorp! That means Norman working with Fisk! Yay! I was motivated to do this because of that awesome new trailer for Far From Home! Spiderchelle practically confirmed!
> 
> By the way, Fisk and Norman are going to look how they do in Marvel's Spider-Man by Insomniac. 
> 
> Thanks for reading, there will be something Saturday!


	4. The Battle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter and Tony head to Oscorp to save MJ but end up with a surprise...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I told you I would get this chapter out Saturday! With some inspiration from the Spider-Man Far From Home theme, I was able to crank this chapter out in about an hour and a half. Enjoy the chapter!

“How is she doing?” Fisk asked his henchmen.

“Fine boss,” he responded. “The effects turned out better than expected. We’ll need a few minutes to make sure she’s under control, though.”

“Perfect,” Fisk said. He took a hand off of his cane to look at his watch as he said, “I’ll hold them of until you give the all clear. I imagine it will be any second now.”

The henchman looked at Fisk, clearly confused. “What are talking about, Bo-“ At that moment, the alarm started blaring, and a security feed popped up on the main screen, showing Spider-Man and Iron Man coming towards the building. “Get the girl ready. Wait for my signal,” Fisk said as the henchman ran off. He pointed to another henchman and said, “Alert Osborn. Leave the Spider to me.”

Just then, Iron Man flew through the window, breaking it as Spider-Man swung in. “WHERE IS SHE??!!” Spider-Man yelled as he slingshot himself at Fisk, assuming he was the boss because he was the biggest guy in the room. Iron Man started to deal with the henchmen rushing at him.

“Kid, we need to think this through!” Tony yelled at Peter, as he shot his ‘Let’s talk this through Missiles’ at some henchmen. 

“I… AM!” Peter shouted back, wrapping himself around Fisk, spraying webs around him like a cocoon. When Fisk was all wrapped up, Tony had just finished taking out the henchmen. Spider-Man then flipped Fisk upside down as he webbed his feet to the ceiling on a short strand of webbing. Peter launched himself up there as well, sticking to the ceiling with his powers. The eyes on his mask as he asked Fisk again, “Where. Is. MJ?”

Fisk smirked as he said, “She should be out any second.” The eyes on Peter’s mask widened as his Spidey-Sense went off. He had just enough time to turn to the source as he felt something stick to his chest, pulling him down from the ceiling with amazing strength, and then being kicked in the face and sent flying into the wall. Fisk used a laser on his watch to break the cocoon before using his cane to lower himself gently to the ground. 

“There you are, Spider-Man,” he said as he floated to the door. “There is your precious MJ.” He then walked out, locking the door behind him, although he knew it wouldn’t matter. Peter whispered, “No,” as he shook his head and registered what Fisk was saying.

Out of the shadows stepped out a person, female. She had dark green armor on, covering her all over, almost looking like an advanced version of the Halo armor Master Chief wore. The helmet was different though, in that it had eyes like his-as in his mask-that glowed orange, but then peeled away to reveal a familiar face.

“MJ!” Peter yelled. “What happened to you?” 

“Mr. Fisk gave me some upgrades.” She said, her voice a little echo-y. “For instance, this armor…” Iron Man flew towards MJ, trying to grab her as she said, “Made from the same tech as Vulture’s wings.” Her faceplate came back, showing the glowing orange eyes as she whipped around so fast, she should have whiplash. “I also got some new powers too.” She reached he hand out to grab Tony’s faceplate and used her other arm to grab his shoulder, completely stopping him in midair. Peter heard Tony cursing with his enhanced hearing as MJ said, “Tsk, tsk. Stark.” She then proceeded to throw him across the room, saying, “And for gosh sake, watch your language.” 

Peter looked over to Mr. Stark, seeing that his armor was completely destroyed where MJ had grabbed him. Tony ripped off his helmet as he said, “This isn’t good, kid. I think they’re controlling her.” Peter launched a web at MJ, intending to tie her up, but once again, she whipped around and grabbed it, pulling him towards her. She held him up by his neck as Peter gasped out, “How… did you…”

“Know that Stark and your web were coming at me? Hold Stark in place or bring you towards me? I bet you wish you had this kind of power, Parker.” She cocked her head, as she said, “Or maybe you do, but you’re too afraid of what could happen if you use it. Well news flash,” she said as she pulled him in closer, tightening her grip before saying, “I’m not afraid.” She then threw him across the room.

“You…” Peter sputtered. “You talk too much.” MJ brought her hand around, expecting to grab Tony again, and was surprised when she didn’t touch anything. She looked that way and saw Tony still lying on the ground, waving at her. Realization came over her as she turned just in time to see Peter coming at her, connecting his feet to her chest, sending her flying.

“You know what, MJ,” Peter said, as he helped Tony up from off the ground. “I think you need to get your Spidey-Sense checked. It seems faulty.” Peter looked at Tony. “They’re controlling her?” he asked. Tony nodded. Peter nodded too, saying, “Ok. I’ll deal with her. You go see if there are any more soldiers being created.” Tony looked at him and said, “What makes you think you can take her?” 

Peter shrugged, saying, “Well, her armor is made up of Vulture’s wings, and those things survived a plane crash. I think I can hit harder than usual. And maybe I can break through to her. I have to at least try.” Tony nodded again, pulling out glasses from his armor and putting them on. He started to fly away as Peter heard him talking to Friday. 

“Alright, Karen, let’s do- whoa!” Peter exclaimed, as webbing wrapped around him. His eyes followed the strand to where MJ was. “That was quite a nice talk.” She threw him up. “But can you really do what you said you would?” She threw him on the ground.

“Karen!” Peter said, as he was being thrown around the room. “Find-ow-weak points-ah!-in her armor-ooh, that’s going to leave a mark. MJ had thrown him on the shards of broken glass that were there from when he and Tony had entered. Luckily, Karen had understood him, and was analyzing the armor.

“Analysis should be complete in 2.34 minutes.” Peter cursed, saying, “Why can’t you do it faster?” He then broke out of MJ’s webs as he heard Karen say, “A simple ‘Thank you, Karen’ would be appreciated, Peter.” Peter rolled his eyes as he grabbed the strand of web MJ had just shot at him. “Thank you, Karen,” he said as he pulled MJ towards him. “You’re welcome, Peter.”

Peter grabbed MJ from behind as he said, “MJ! Girl, you got to get out of this armor! It’s too much in fashion for you!” MJ responded with, “I bet you would like it if I took this off, wouldn’t you? With the fun we could have?”  
Peter sputtered as he said, “That’s not what I… You know I wouldn’t…” 

“I know you wouldn’t. I don’t think it would be that fun anyways,” MJ responded. “I’m having too much fun doing THIS!” She pulled Peter over her and tossed him. Peter flew into a wall, his head meeting the floor as he slid down it. “Analysis complete,” he heard Karen say. “There are three noticeable weak spot sin the armor. There is one on her back, as well as both her forearms.” 

“That’s where her web shooters will be,” Peter realized. “Thanks, Karen.”

Peter shot webs at MJ as she did the same thing. Their webs collided, intertwining together to become really strong. They had a tug-of-war before Peter had an idea. “Hey, MJ,” he said. “What?” she replied angrily. 

“You know what the best tactic in tug-of-war is?” 

“What?” she said again, staining to pull him.

“To let go.” As he said this, he let go, and with MJ pulling with such immense strength, she went flying back, falling on the ground. Peter shot web grenades at her, sticking her to the ground. She struggled as Peter jumped over to her. “You know, for being so smart,” he said as he was pulling at the armor on her forearms. “You’re not too good at games.” With a final tug, he broke her forearms guards off. “There we go,” he said, as MJ was breaking out of the giant web net. “No more webs.” 

MJ stood up as she took off the last of the webbing. “Not quite,” she said. “You see…” she launched another web from her bare arm. “I don’t need shooters.” She pulled him towards her and started punching him repeatedly in the face, not holding back. She threw him to the ground as she pulled off his mask, saying, “I want to see your face as I end your life, Parker.” She picked him up by the throat of his suit, pulled her fist back, then realized her mistake. She was looking at the bruised and broken face of Peter Parker, Spider-Man, her boyfriend. 

“Then do it, Michelle,” he coughed out, spitting out blood. “I won’t stop you. Just know that…” he reached his hand up to her helmet covered head, wishing he could touch her face as he said, “I love you.” 

That was it. Fisk’s hold on her broke as she peeled back her helmet and put her hand on his. “I love you too, loser.” Peter smiled at that, before saying, “I really hoped that would work.”

MJ dropped her jaw. “So you said that just to break me free?”

Peter smirked as he said, “Yeah. So technically, you said ‘I love you’ first. Even if I meant it.”

MJ was confused. “How does that mean I said it first?”

“Well, I technically just confessed my love for a mind-controlled psycho.”

MJ faked hurt. “I am not a psycho!”

“Hey, kid,” Tony said as flew back into the room. “Great to see you got her back. We’re going to have to talk about…” Tony circled MJ with his finger as he said, “…That, later. But right now, we have a bigger problem. There are more spider-soldiers.”

Peter cursed as he said, “We need to go then. We’re not equipped to fight off more of them. I mean,” he smirked as he pointed towards MJ. “She’s probably the weakest of them all, and look what she did.” Tony laughed as MJ punched Peter in the chest. Normally Peter would double-over in fake pain when she did that, but didn’t have to fake it this time. “Ow…” he croaked. 

A few seconds later, after much hassling, Peter swung out of Oscorp with Iron Man following, holding MJ in his arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, what do you think? I didn't think I was going to be able to do combat too well, as I'm not a very descriptive writer, but I think I did pretty well for a first time! And what about those easter eggs? Age of Ultron and Winter Soldier tributes/jokes. I think they were pretty good!  
> Next chapter will be in Ned's house again, where MJ will relay her story. Ooh, I just thought about this, what's MJ going to think about the tracker? Ooh, I can't wait to write that. Will she already know, or will she be angrier than Betty was? I guess we'll all find out next chapter!  
> I'll try to stick to a chapter every Saturday, but I might upload before then if I have time. There will be a chapter every Saturday though.  
> Bye! Tune in next time!


	5. The Talk (Plus New Suits!)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MJ and the gang have a talk about what happened to her. Peter trains MJ. MJ gets a new suit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, everyone! I'm posting this because I'm bored and had nothing else to do. Nonetheless, I think it's a good chapter. I really like the suit I created for MJ, too, and just couldn't wait to share it with you guys! Enjoy!

Peter, MJ and Tony arrived at Ned’s house in a few minutes. As soon as MJ walked in, Ned and Betty rushed to her and gave her a big hug. MJ was about to embrace them as well, but then Peter stopped her, making motions to say she could crush them. Ned and Betty, sensing something was off, backed up and looked at her, now seeing the armor she wore. Ned’s jaw was on the floor.

“What are you wearing?” Ned asked.

“It’s a story we’re all dying to hear, actually,” Tony remarked, sitting on Ned’s bed. “So, MJ, what happened?”

“Well, I woke up to find myself in a dark room, chained to the wall. I then saw Adrian-Vulture-across from me. We talked having nothing else to do, and he told me what happened. Liz was taken by Fisk, and he tried to use that to get Adrian to tell him who Peter was. He refused, but said he would take someone you care about instead. Fisk told him to get your blood as well, but when he got back, he captured him too. What they’ve done is create spider-soldiers using Peter’s blood and outfitted them with armor created using the same tech as Vulture’s wings.”

Ned dropped his mouth again. “So, now you have…powers?”

Peter smirked. “Is that all you got from that?”

“Pretty much.”

“My boyfriend,” Betty swooned. “So observant.” Ned smiled at that.

Peter turned to MJ. “Ned brings up a good point, though. You have powers, and you don’t know how to use them. I should-“

“I know how to use them,” MJ interrupted. “Watch.” She pointed her hand at that and tried to shoot a web. When nothing happened, she showed a look of surprise, before continuously thrusting her hand at the wall. Ned looked at Peter, confused as to why MJ was trying to shoot a web without web shooters. Peter shook his head. “She doesn’t need web shooters. The webs come from her body.”

Turning to MJ again, he said, “As I was saying, I should probably train you so you don’t hurt someone or yourself.”

MJ gave up on shooting a web as she said, “Fine.”

Tony stood up to walk to his armor as he said, “Ok, now that that’s sorted, I’m going to make you a proper suit.” He looked at MJ. “You should probably get out of that. Here, give me a piece of it so I can analyze it.” MJ stripped of her shoulder armor, but a little too forcefully. Peter, who had been giving Tony an evil stare ever since she said ‘suit,’ reached over and handed the other shoulder armor to Tony. “You are not making her a suit,” he said as Tony grabbed the armor.

“That’s not your choice, kid.” Tony looked at MJ. “Do you want a suit?”

“YES!” Realizing she sounded like Ned there, she cleared her throat before saying, “Yes, yes I would.” Tony smiled as he said, “Great, then it’s settled.” He walked over to his armor, saying, “Get to training.” He then flew off.

MJ smiled at Peter, who was fuming. “Ready, Tiger?” Peter looked at her before sighing and walking over to her. “I’ll take you to your apartment so you can change, then we’ll train.” 

***  
About 30 minutes later, MJ was in normal clothes(she was wearing a Spider-Man shirt, by the way) joining Peter in an abandoned warehouse. She was currently lifting a giant metal bar to test her strength. It was not as easy as Peter had shown it to be.

“Come on, MJ!” Peter said, also wearing civilian clothes. “Just lift it!”

“I…am…TRYING!” MJ yelled, as she lifted the bar above her head.

“Great!” Peter exclaimed. “Now hold it up for as long as you can.”

“I…know…,” MJ said, this being the third thing she’s lifted. Soon though, in about two minutes, she had to drop the thing. Forget what Peter said, it was heavy.

“Ok, good job,” Peter said as he started walking out. “Follow me.” MJ followed as Peter explained what they were doing. “With our powers, we also have enhanced speed and agility. We’re going to race to see who’s faster, then we’ll see who’s more agile.”

MJ stopped. “You want to see if I’m faster and more agile because I’m female.”

Peter stopped too. He turned his head to look at her. “Is it wrong for me to try when you couldn’t lift something much lighter than the most I’ve lifted?”

“Fine, you big strong male,” MJ mocked. “Let’s race.”

***

Training went well after that. MJ was indeed faster and more agile than Peter, but he was stronger and had a stronger Spider-Sense. MJ could crawl on walls successfully, but was still struggling with her webs. It was late when Peter swung her home before proceeding home himself. MJ was settling in when Tony Stark appeared at her window. “Hey, MJ,” he said. MJ gave a little shriek as he said that, whipping around. “What are you doing here?” she asked as she went back to her task of making some tea. 

“I want to hear how training went.”

“Can’t you just ask Peter?”

“I want to hear it from you.”

MJ sighed as she told him what happened and the results. Tony nodded as he said, “Well, then, I definitely think you’re ready for this.” As he said that, a suit came out of his armor. MJ gasped as she saw it and took it in. “I talked with Nick Fury about what happened. He’s made Peter a new suit and I decided I’d match your suit to his.”

The suit was red and black. There was a black triangle going down the torso, with red on either side bleeding onto the arms. The arms were mainly red with black on the undersides and red gloves. The legs were black, with red knee designs connected to the red boots with a stripe. The mask was black as well, with a red outline around the eyes, as well as a straight black hood. In the middle of her chest, as well as on her back, was a white spider, designed much differently from Peter’s. It was a rounded triangle with a circle representing the head on top, and legs hanging off to the side following the sides of the triangle body.

“This is…” MJ started. “This is amazing. Thank you, Tony.” She then looked sad. “Too bad Peter won’t ever let me use it.”

Tony sighed. “Yeah. I’m going to talk to him about that. I’m giving it to you because I think you’re pretty much ready, but then again, you’re still just a kid. So, while I think you’re ready, Peter is the one who actually does this. I’ll talk to him about it, but you aren’t to go out crime fighting until he gives you the ok, unless it is completely necessary. Understand?”

“Ok, fine. That works, I guess.”

“Good. And besides,” Tony started. “Wear your suit to training tomorrow. Tell him to wear his to. I doubt he’ll be able to focus properly seeing you in it,” he said, smirking, before stepping into his suit. 

MJ smiled. “Not a bad idea, Stark. Not a bad idea at all.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, what do you think of MJ's suit? I'm really proud of it. How about the spider? Not completely sold on it, but I think it's good anyways. You guys can see a picture on my Twitter: https://twitter.com/ElijahLockhar12/status/1087775875976871936  
>  See you guys Saturday!


	6. First Flight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MJ goes on a swing with Peter, introducing herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, everyone. I'm back! Sorry for the long delay. I was procrastinating hard, and then actually forgot I was writing this for a bit. But I'm back! Hope you enjoy this next chapter!

Peter was sitting up on the rafters in the warehouse where he and MJ trained yesterday. He was in his new suit, excited to show it off to MJ. Mr. Stark had come to talk to him after training last night, wanting to see how it went. He also told Peter what he told MJ. It’s his choice when MJ goes out crime fighting, but if it didn’t happen by the time Tony did his ‘test,’ Peter shivered thinking about the possibilities of that one, Tony would let her go himself.

Peter was in the rafters so he could test MJ’s Spidey-Sense again. He also wanted a cool entrance for his suit. Then he heard MJ walk in, he waited for a second, then leaped…

And if he were in a cartoon, he would have stopped midair. Instead he kept going forward, distracted, allowing MJ to turn, grinning, and kick him. Peter was in too much awe to care though. MJ looked good in her new suit… wait a minute.

“Hey! Why do you have a suit?” Peter almost yelled, but held it back.

“Because Stark gave me one,” MJ replied. “You like?”  
***  
Peter was still angry at Stark after their day of training. Good thing though, MJ was getting better at using her webs. Just like school, she picked up powers pretty easily. As a result of this, her next task was to swing herself home, Peter trailing in case she fell. He could hear the people of New York shouting below that there were two spiders now. Peter yelled to MJ, “Go lower! Interact!”

Peter dropped down, diving towards the street. People already had their hands up for him. He shot a web at the last second, gliding over the side of the road, high-fiving people as he went. Some complimented his new suit. “People of New York!” he yelled, using an amplifier in his suit so everyone could hear. “Spider-Woman!”

MJ swung down as he said that, waving to people as she went. Not as many went for high fives as with Peter, but a few did. A lot of people had their phones out. “Hi!” MJ said, using her amplifier. “Alright, guys, that’s it for now! See you tomorrow!” Peter and MJ started to swing off, high-fiving a few more people, when an explosion erupted a few blocks down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So? I really enjoyed writing the civilian part. It's inspired by Marvel's Spider-Man, where you could interact with citizens. No promises on when the next chapter will come, but it won't be as long of a wait, I can promise that.


	7. Who are you?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter and MJ investigate an explosion before running into some new players.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I'm posting again. I got bored so I decided to write a chapter. Hope you enjoy!

Peter looked to MJ as they started swinging over. He made some quick thoughts, and sighed. “Ok, MJ,” Peter said. “How ready do you think you are?”

MJ looked at him, the eyes on her mask showing her shocked she was. She quickly regained herself as she said, “I’m ready enough. I can take down common croo-“

She stopped as she saw what caused the explosion. Two spider soldiers, dressed in the same dark green armor as MJ had been. “I don’t think I’m ready for this, though,” MJ said weakly. “Me neither,” Peter said. “Me neither. Go hang out on that building. Watch me, and them, provide feedback when necessary. Don’t jump in unless I’m losing. Badly.” MJ nodded as she swung over to the building Peter pointed out.

But am I ready for this, I wonder? Peter thought as he landed behind the soldiers. The soldiers turned towards him as soon as he landed. “Hey, guys!” Peter said. “How’s your new life? Enjoying spider powers? I know I do.” The soldiers merely stood there, unfazed by his words. “Oh, I see. You guys aren’t as open as the first one, huh?” Peter couldn’t say it was MJ without all the people recording possibly linking that to Spider-Woman. “So, nothing I say will affect you guys? That’s awesome. I can insult you the whole time.”

The soldiers then launched themselves at him. Peter dodged, leaping into the air, and was thankful he knew the reaction times of the soldiers, thanks to MJ. As he went up, Peter looked around for something… there. Peter launched a web at the flagpole jutting out from a building and landed quietly on it. He turned to see the soldiers looking for him. Peter smirked under his mask. Time to see how stealthily he could move in this new suit. “Karen,” Peter said. “Activate ‘Enhanced Stealth Mode.’ Activate Taser webs when I say.” “Ready,” Karen replied.

Peter jumped down, slightly startled when he made no sound on the ground. He grinned again, and started walking towards the soldiers, ducking behind walls and vendors in the area. The soldiers were aimlessly walking around, not caring about civilians, thankfully, but looking for him. Peter heard MJ over his comlink. “Put a trap on the wall you’re on.” Peter complied. “Now get them over to you.” Peter complied again, canceling his orders to Karen, and jumped up in the air, shooting a web above him in order to hand upside down.

“Hey, losers!” Peter yelled. The soldiers looked over at him. Peter waved. The soldiers ran over to where he was. Peter dropped down, stepping behind his web trap. As the soldiers came closer, Peter realized the trap would only contain one of them, and panicked as he wondered what MJ’s plan was. The soldiers ran up, and one of them got caught by the trap. The other merely glanced at him, the proceeded to walk towards Peter. Peter readied himself for a fight, when MJ dropped down on top of the remaining soldier, rendering him defenseless on the ground. Peter and MJ high-fived, happy with their work, when huge white trucks pulled up to where they were. Out of them came soldiers clad in white and gray armor, with blue visors on their helmets. They pointed their guns at Peter and MJ.

“Whoa, whoa, whoa!” Peter yelled, slightly terrified. “What are you pointing those at us for? We’re the good guys!” The soldiers put down their guns and moved to the sides of the trucks. Out of one of them then stepped a woman. She was dressed in white like the troopers, but it wasn’t armor. She had straps across her chest, and holsters at her sides. What struck Peter most was the silver hair she had.

“My name is Silver Sable,” she said, with a Russian accent. “Come with me.” She put her hand up and four soldiers came forward with handcuffs. Peter and MJ backed away. “You’re not putting those on us,” MJ said. Sable rolled her eyes. “They are not for you.” She pointed behind them. They are for the soldiers you took down. Now, come with me.” 

“Why should we?” Peter asked, backing up still, despite what Sable said. 

“My employer wishes to meet with you,” she replied. 

“And who would that be?”

“Norman Osborn.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, what do you think? I like that I added Sable. It's her look from Marvel's Spider-Man by the way. Next chapter will come out when I write it.


	8. New Story!

Hey guys!  
I'm back, and I have an announcement. I have started a new story.  
The story will be based on this one, but with a new villain and will follow the events of Far From Home, so be warned, there are spoilers.  
Thanks for checking this story out, and I hope you will all enjoy the new story I'm creating.

You can find the story here: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20492654/chapters/48629798

**Author's Note:**

> So, what did you think? I have some of the story planned out, but not too far. I’m hoping to get at least 15 chapters. I’m planning on updating every other day, but if that doesn’t happen, I can promise that it will not be any more than a week before the next update. Thank you for reading!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Spider-Man: Aftermath](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20492654) by [DarthFett1218](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarthFett1218/pseuds/DarthFett1218)




End file.
